mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glomp
Glomp is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Glomp is the leader of the green, gooey tribe of thrill-seekers known as the Glorp Corp. The crazier the better for one-eyed Glomp who is always hatching hair-brained schemes and playing goofy games. And don’t get too close to him – the tallest of this swamp-dwelling tribe always has slimy hands and a runny nose! Personality Glomp is an energetic and friendly Mixel. He has a very open personality and loves to play and hang out with other Mixels. He appears to be allergic to routine and loves to mix up life by doing things crazily and differently. He is a loyal and strong leader, and is just as loyal and strong as a friend. Physical Appearance Glomp is mostly lime green in color. He has a round body that also acts as his face. His skull is capped with a darker green with two cat-like ears on top. He has a single eye in the center, a very large nose that is constantly secreting slime, and a black jaw with two spaced-out buck teeth that point upwards. His arms are long and black with dark green hands and two lime fingers on each. The fingers are tipped with slime. His legs are long and bowed. They are lime at their top halves with a grey tip, and then a grey line splits a darker green. Memorable Quotes * ''' '"Later, see ya! All righty, Glurt, you ready to play?" - ''Glomp, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp * ''"That Murp is destroying Mixel Park!" - ''Glomp, Mixed Up Special, Murp Romp Set Information Glomp was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41518 and contains 64 pieces. In-Booklet code Glomp's code in Calling All Mixels is SNO1ROCK3T, which is SnotRocket when decoded. Trivia *He is the leader of the Glorp Corp. *His name is a pun on the words "stomp" and "glop". *If you look very closely, he has teeth on his lower jaw. * His slime comes from his nose, quite similar to mucus. ** This is similar to Lunk's frozen snot. ***He also stores Cubits in his nose. * He is the tallest of the Glorp Corp. ** He is also the tallest of the leaders. * He has the most pieces out of the Glorp Corp. *He and Magnifo are the only two Cycloptic Mixels from Series 3. * He enjoys playing fetch the Cubit with Glurt. * It seems that he can shoot himself into the air with the slime from his nose. * Glomp is the Mixel who is in the Glorp Corp minigame on the Mixels Cartoon Network website. Gallery Appearances Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure **Murp Romp Category:Glorp Corp Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Green Category:One Eyes Category:Covered eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Mixels with noses Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Moving Fingers Category:Two teeth Category:Sharp toes Category:Two toes Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels